Absurd
by St. Harridan
Summary: After Shunsui's daring stunt, Jushiro is left to deal with Kenpachi's questions.


**Summary: **After Shunsui's daring stunt, Jushiro is left to deal with Kenpachi's questions.

* * *

><p><span>Absurd<span>

"Ukitake."

"Mm?"

"What's up with ye an' Kyoraku?"

Jushiro opened his eyes and stared through the translucent curtains and out the window. Night had long befallen them, the trees below having their leaves ruffled by a cool breeze. It would be nice to stand out there on the veranda, soak in the fresh air, but the chill that ran up his spine whenever he got out of bed told him otherwise. It was, to Jushiro, much better to lie in bed, encircled by his lover's strong arms, snuggled up to his warm body.

It was just an hour or so being in bed, and still Jushiro wasn't asleep yet. He had no idea why, just that his mind was a jumbled up mess of thoughts. It was strange, as he was always the calm, collected one - beaten only by his old classmate Retsu - and now, he couldn't even keep from musing over his best friend. Though red-faced and tipsy, Jushiro could never have imagined Shunsui to go all out and actually...grope him.

Right in front of Kenpachi, which was just a death wish in itself.

Luckily, before the man could deal any blows, Jushiro had dragged him out, bidding a very drunk Shunsui farewell. He was certain that Shunsui was just mocking Kenpachi, what with his teasing and playful nature. It wasn't occasionally that he told Jushiro about how amusing it was to tease their younger comrade. Seeing Kenpachi all hyped up over a single act was quite a hilarious sight - before he went and stormed throughout the place, predatory eyes trained on his prey.

It was a dangerous game to test Kenpachi's patience. Jushiro hadn't experienced this, except when they were being intimate, which only resulted not in murdered shinigami, but his begging for more. Kenpachi'd smirk, go on and do what he always did to Jushiro. It wasn't his best act, but the sex was, Jushiro had to admit, pretty damn good.

And so, Jushiro found it rather odd that Kenpachi should be asking such a question. Shunsui didn't mean it, he should know that by now.

"What's up with me and Shunsui?" he repeated, lacing his fingers between Kenpachi's. Jushiro's back was to him, and he could feel the man's hot breath on his neck, feel his coarse lips pressed to his flesh.

"Yeah."

"Nothing, why?" Though Jushiro knew the answer, he asked nonetheless. Like always, it was all in good fun. There was a little bit of guilt nagging at the back of his heart, but then again, that was the thrill. It pushed him further, made him want to see how far he could test Kenpachi's patience.

It was a bad habit, but Jushiro learned it from the best. Shunsui liked pushing himself to stay sober, trying to overcome his alcohol toleration limit, and Kenpachi, on the other hand, pushed himself in battle. It was only natural that these tendencies of theirs, though frowned upon by Jushiro, stuck to him.

The silence that engulfed them wasn't as uncomfortable as Jushiro thought it would be. Maybe it was because there was no accusatory tone in Kenpachi's voice, no fierce, threatening spark of his spiritual pressure, nothing save for the man's steady breathing.

Jushiro didn't know whether to think him angry or just downright morose, but when he finally decided to turn around and face him, Jushiro found that his eyes were closed. Hesitantly, Jushiro laid a hand on his cheek, thumb stroking the scar, and Kenpachi cracked open an eye to look up at him.

He actually looked tired.

Jushiro smiled, one that spoke silently of fondness, and pecked the bridge of his hooked nose. "There's nothing, you oaf. Nothing at all."

"Stupid bastard just can't keep his fuckin' hands off ye," Kenpachi muttered, pulling Jushiro closer - if that was even possible. The man had his grip on Jushiro like a vice.

"Absurd." Jushiro snaked an arm around his waist, brushing his lips along his collarbone. "Go to sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I'll kill 'em if he dares to pull that shit off again."

"_Zaraki_."

And Kenpachi grinned down at him as Jushiro brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Just sayin'."

"Mm." Jushiro gave him a soft kiss and tucked his head in the crook of Kenpachi's neck, nose pressed to his flesh, breathing in the man's earthly scent. He was very much the outdoor type, the smell of freshly cut grass always outdoing that of the shower bath they both shared. "I'll bear in mind to keep Shunsui out of your sight."

"Good idea." Kenpachi absently smoothed a hand over Jushiro's hair. "The second I see 'em, he ain't gonna be nothin' but an 'absurd' pile of mush."

* * *

><p><strong>Comments and corrections welcomed.<strong>


End file.
